Rethink, then Answer
by KKsaiyancat
Summary: Emil Thomasson is sent to 'rule' a land far north by his family against his will. Of course, a giant war breaks out involving nearly the entire world and Emil finds himself working with the Resistance-And apparently, he has some sort of powers! "Oh, why can't someone else be going through this?"
1. So it Begins

KK: Finally got this typed~! Okei, basically, it's a Fantasy!AU~.

* * *

The silver-blond sighed, once again receiving many complaints on how he-despite not actually ruling the colony-set things up. His father-Skávia-had managed to settle part of an island when he was much younger and recently sent the eldest of his sons-a tall and (usually) serious man named Berwald-to 'rule' the colony. Though, at this time, Berwald had met a boy-Ti...Te...Ty-something-and refused to go. And thus, violet-eyed teenager Emil Thomassen was commanded instead.

He really would rather not be there, either. Emil had been fine back in his real home-his ruler only slightly elder to him, a 20-year-old Sigurd Lukas Thomassen. Technically his father ruled the country, but his two elder brothers-and step brother-ruled the three countries under Skávia otherwise known as the I.U.O. Union*.

So here he was, sitting on a stool and listening to a messenger who had burst in talking of war. He was ushered to a small meeting-Himself, the messenger, a man who owned the only hotel in the colony, an elder named Eírikur and his daughter Ara. Ara was...pretty. She was some random woman Eírikur had adopted from Bayujan that Emil had an arranged marriage to. In all honesty, Emil was wondering why Ara was to be wed to him and not one of his ELDER, SINGLE BROTHERS! Maybe Skávia just wanted to guarantee that Emil wouldn't fail in..His, well, love life, like Sigurd had...

That aside, Emil paused to listen to Eírikur's rambling. Emil had to admit he looked up to Eírikur due to his constant ideas and lessons to Emil. Currently the United Kingdoms and Interdependent States of Guvania* and the Kau Union* had just waged war on each other, and the people in the meeting were supposed to vote. From what Emil know, Guvania used to be known as Saze before a revolution spread and the United Kingdom of Saze* and the Interdependent States of Guvania* merged. The Kau Union* used to be just Kau, from what he knew. Guvania was a very free place and Kau...not so much. Most everyone knew a war was going to happen at any time.

Sigurd, Berwald, his half-brother Magnus and Skávia were likely to side with Kau due to recent trade and a slight friendship...But Emil knew about Kau's government and habits of sending their military to 'guard' their 'allies'.

Emil finally nodded to himself. The (anonymous) vote had led to a draw. Emil had to decide-Guvania or Kau. He knew that his brothers would get angry it he didn't choose Kau, but...

"The end vote has gone to siding with the United Kingdoms and Interdependent States of Guvania," Emil announces. It wasn't really a lie and Guvania might be able to help his country-erm, colony. It was for the best, he decided.

* * *

KK: Chapter one finished! I have a poll up on my page that goes with the pairings to this. Right now I'm leaning toward HongIce, but I'll let my viewers vote~. Anyway,

* * *

Sigurd Thomassen; Age 20: We don't know much about him other than he has no love life, his middle name is 'Lukas' and he is Emil's older brother. (Norway)

Berwald Thomassen; Age ?: He was originally supposed to rule in place of Emil but met someone whom's name started with 'T' and didn't want to go. He's even older than Sigurd and Emil but can act very childish at times. (Sweden)

Magnus ?; Age ?: Emil, Sigurd and Berwald's elder step brother. Nothing else is known about him. (Denmark)

Thomas (Skávia) Densen; Age ?: Emil, Sigurd, Berwald and Magnus' father (and step-father). He rules the I.U.O Union, but gives the orders to his sons. (Scandinavia)

Emil Thomassen; Age 16: Our protagonist, sent to a distant and bland land. He's arranged to marry a girl he doesn't like, but looks up to the girl's father. Sometimes he follow's others advice given to him, but he usually lies about his orders. (Iceland)

*= The United Kingdoms and Interdependent States of Guvania = UK/US special relationship  
Kau Union = Soviet Union  
I.U.O (Iscdus, Ukpryae and Orington) Union = Kalmar Union

* * *

KK: I'll likely do something like this every...Four chapters or so. Please check out the poll and review, if you can!


	2. A Letter, a Visitor

KK: Chapter 2~! Thanks to _crelenia_ for the follow~! Again, I have a poll up on my page for the pairings of this fic~. Well, on we go!

* * *

The few people living in his colony were upset, Emil decided. Maybe siding with Guvania wasn't a good choice-Emil shook his head. Of course it was! Within the few days of sending out his...announcement via carrier pigeon, he'd already received a reply. It was signed 'AFJ' and told him that his help was greatly appreciated. While they were only words on a piece of parchment, Emil had to admit he already felt...needed.

Though just as well, he received an angry reply from both Sigurd and Magnus. Sigurd seemed furious and Magnus always seemed to side with him. Berwald on the other hand didn't even reply. _'Maybe he left'_, Emil pondered, _'or maybe he really cares about that boy-Ti...Te...Timo*! Yeah, Timo.'_ Realizing he was getting carried away with his thoughts, Emil stood from his seat and walked over to the window. There it was again, the sun. Even now, the teen couldn't figure out why his 'castle' was built facing the sunset. It was as if the settlement was failed to doom...A sunsetting seemed to signal failure, didn't it?

The silver-blond turned away and closed the window, desperate to escape the negative thoughts. He rushed over to the small closet and quickly grabs any clothes suitable for sleeping to change.

* * *

Two days later, Emil was shocked to hear that a battle-skirmish, more like it-had already taken place due to basically every country declaring war on another. From what he knew, the line up was Guvania/Saze, Seoutan and Jestein** against Kau, Iscdus/Ukprayae/Orington, Rauunga-er, Redal-and Yuyestan/Eyal**. The remaining countries-Xeuegro otherwise known as Vugro and Tuaqeaji** were neutral, but Vugro probably would end up siding with Kau in the end...

At this time, Emil was nearly sure that Kau would win and take over the world. Guvania may be strong, but Kau was surely stronger. Had he doomed his friends by siding with Guvania? Or did Guvania have a secret weapon-?

Emil knew he shouldn't worry at this point in time, for another complaint had come in about the high prices of fish. _'Yes, I get they cost a lot, but remember where we are! This is not Orington!'_ Emil groaned internally, _'Perhaps I can lower them a little-No! Then we will run out of fish!'_ Ah, this was one of the reasons Emil hated being royalty. He'd much rather be reading under a tree with a bright sun illuminating his arms.

Once again, a messenger comes rushing in during the middle of Emil's thoughts, _'They must hate letting me think,_' the teen comments in his head rather dryly. A letter is quickly given to him, obviously signed by Magnus. Quickly reading it over, Emil narrowed his eyes. This was...a threat? Magnus would dare to threaten a part of his own Union? Or was he just doing this to scare Emil into siding with Kau instead?

Growling, Emil storms to get paper and a quill pen. He furiously writes a reply, not letting his common sense surface and argue against the spiteful words Emil signed on the paper. With a crash and a yell, he summons the messenger and thrusts the letter to him, ordering to be sent to Iscdus. As the messenger scampers off, Emil quickly unties his the bow holding his cape up and slams the cape down.

"That idiot!" Emil yowls at himself, chucking the tiara-_crown, it was a crown!_-across the room. "I know he favors Sigurd, but threatening me!? That's so...so...STUPID!" He wasn't having a temper tantrum, he was just arguing to himself! "Surely father doesn't know about this, or he would put a stop to it!"

A knock sounds from the door and Emil groans out a loud, "Who is it!?" A soft voice replies,

"My name is Matthew-" Emil froze. Matthew wasn't the name of anyone he knew. "Prince Emil, are you okay?" Matthew asks. Emil shakes his head and runs a gloved hand through his hair, "Come in...Matthew."

The door creaks open to reveal a boy much taller than Emil. He had blond hair, though much darker than Emil's own; his eyes were covered with glasses, but Emil could see they were a light purple. Everything about the newcomer seemed slightly feminine, though Emil wasn't the one who should speak about that. Matthew's hair was long, for a guy. Though still, not that long-and he had side-bangs along with one curl at the part.

"Prince Emil, it's very nice to meet you," Matthew speaks. His voice is very soft, in a whisper-like way. Emil blinks, trying to act as if he had never gotten angry. "Pleased to meet you...Matthew, was it?" The soft-spoken boy lets off a small smile and nods. "Yes. If I may ask, did something just happen? Your clothes are-" Emil shook his head with a slight pout.

"My step-brother is just being a jerk," Emil replies, "Though I suppose I was a little rash...My temper must've gotten the best of me." _'...Again,'_, he adds in his mind. Matthew sighs, "I know how it feels. My younger brother Alfred can be very frustrating sometimes. Though he has great judgement, and I respect him for that."

Emil nods. That was just like Magnus...though sometimes his judgement wasn't the best. Matthew bends over to pick up the fallen tiara/crown _("I-it's a crown!")_ and gives it to Emil. The silver-blond picks up his cape and neatly folds it. As Emil places the tiara _(crown)_ back on his head, Matthew speaks.

"May we speak, Prince Emil?"

Emil looks at his new...friend in slight shock. "Of course! I don't see why not-" Matthew quickly cuts him off, "In private." It seemed as if that made Emil realized something was happening and he ushered the elder teen elsewhere.

* * *

Matthew closes his eyes, "My name is Matthew, like I've said. Matthew Williams. My younger brother, Alfred F. Jones is the ruler of Guvania." Emil's eyes widen as he slowly nods. "You see, my brother knows he can't win this war." Emil sighs as Matthew continues, "But he has a plan. He's going to give up. Let everything be taken over by Kau."

Emil stares in shock, "Your brother is...is a complete fool!" Matthew smiled, "I haven't finished." "S-sorry," Emil mutters, eyes cast down word.

"It's fine," Matthew tells him, "Anyway, while Kau is trying to take over the world, he's going to launch a...Resistance. I'm not sure if you know of the legend, but in every country, several people are born with powers. Generally royalty, these people are taught to control their powers to help their countries." Emil nods to a slight extent. He knew it was real, as his father had a power. Matthew smiles, "I thought you might know. Well, we have a man in our kingdom who can sense which people have powers and which people don't."

Emil raised an eyebrow. Was this going where he thought it was going...? Matthew looked away and continued speaking in a stronger yet quieter voice, "And his most recent visions show that...you have a power as well. Alfred wanted you to help lead the Resistance because of this." Emil laughed as Matthew blushed.

"Y-you don't believe me, do you?" Matthew sighs. Emil shakes his head, still chuckling, "Oh, I'm laughing because I actually do believe you! Does that make me a fool?" The dark blond's purple eyes lit up. "R-really? Will you help us then?"

Emil paused, then shrugged. "Let me think for the night, and I'll tell you my answer first thing tomorrow morning." Matthew only nodds.

'Yes, I must be a fool,' Emil decided as he stares out his window at another sunset. "I doubt I have powers," Emil murmurs, taking off his gloves. "But I may still be able to help. My brothers need to realize that they have been making the wrong choices..."

Picking up the previous day's night clothes and changing in to them, Emil yawns and crawls into his make-shift bed. His eyes droop closed and the teen finds himself sleeping, curled into a quilt.

The wall facing the sunset was an icy mess.

* * *

KK: Wow, longer chapter. Maybe 'cause I'm watching Scooby Doo. Well, anyway, I have a poll up for pairings! Please vote, and reviews would be nice!

* = Timo/Tino. Technically Tino isn't a correct Finnish name, but Timo (with an 'm') is. So I'll be using Timo instead.

** = There are 12 countries at this time in the fanfiction:  
Guvania (and colony Saze)  
Seoutan  
Jestein  
Iscdus, Ukpryae and Orington (and colony Usparia)  
Xeuegro/Vugro  
Tuaqeaji (and colony Omplya)  
Bayujan and Rauunga/Redal  
Kau  
Eyal/Yuyestan


	3. Decide, Problems

KK: Whaaa! You all seem to like this so far-! I feel so happy I just wanna hug everyone reading! Ahn, anyway, erm...Once again, I have a poll up for the pairings for this fic, on my page. Please vote if you haven't already-also, I'm very sorry for any hard-to-understand writing; I haven't been able to write 'my' way, due to school...Though with summer coming up, I'll be able to write more and the more I write, the smoother it gets~. I'd also like to address something you may notice; OOC-ness. Don't worry, that's for a reason. We're at the beginning of the story, in which Emil is rather...picky about things and only sees everything his way. At this point in time, see him as a snotty teenager; but again, don't worry about that. Within time it'll change~.

* * *

Emil didn't even bother to open his eyes when he awoke. Instead, he opened his mouth and yawned. Despite not being curled in his quilt Emil felt as if he were sitting next to a roaring fire; he didn't even like fires, so that was something he didn't enjoy. Then there was that deal with meeting up with Matthew, and he really didn't want to deal with that just yet. Emil already knew if he wanted to join the Resistance or not but he didn't know how to tell Matthew. At the same time violet-eyed Emil had to worry about his 'powers' and he was nearly sure he had no powers…Only his father did. Matthew might; and his friend did for sure. Emil, though? No chance.

The Prince stretched and yawned once more before opening his eyes only to find something about his room was extremely off.

* * *

Golden haired Matthew knocked on the door once; no reply. A second time and a voice began muttering something. "P-Prince Emil?" Matthew started and the door then creaked open. Emil had obviously woken up just recently-his hair was a mess and although completely dressed, the silver-blond had his pants on backwards. This wasn't the weird thing, though. The weird thing was that there was snow on the floor of the room. "Matthew! I wasn't really expecting you so…early…" Emil trailed off, realizing he'd said 'first thing' during the previous night's talk. Matthew looked around the room and opened his mouth to speak, but earned a frozen glove in his mouth. "Don't. Say. Anything," Emil muttered and the taller blond slowly nods. Emil sighs before trying to explain, "I woke up this morning to find my room frozen. Did your friend's…vision…tell what powers I would have?" Matthew nods again, "Snow and ice—anything cold…" Two sets of purple eyes widen and everything becomes seemingly clear.

"So I really have powers." Emil murmured to himself. Matthew nods and speaks, "Will you be-"

"Yes. I need to do something to help out, and this is my way. Plus with this...ice..." Emil sighs and looks down, "Do you know anyway I can train myself...?" A smile lights up on Matthew's face, "Alfred and I can. That was actually part of our plan!" Emil finds himself smiling as well, "Thank you." There was a small silence before Matthew speaks up. "It's no problem. Just one small thing," The blond trails off. Emil raises an eyebrow. "S-sorry!" The elder murmurs. In seconds, Emil finds himself covered in some black liquid and on the verge of passing out. He feels Matthew lift him and soon after, everything fades to black.

* * *

Skávia found Magnus pacing around Sigurd's room. He was holding a letter and his normally happy face was twisted into a slight scowl. It was nearly unnerving to see the man so serious and it was just as confusing as to why he was in Sigurd's room. "Magnus," Skávia starts and waits as Magnus looks up and his frown breaks, "Ah, dad! What are you doing here?" Magnus asks. Skávia pauses before speaking, "I could ask you the same question. You do realize this is Sigurd's room, correct?"

Magnus nods, "'Course I do!" He scratches his scruffy blond hair, "I should probably explain," He pauses to let his step-father to nod. "Okei! You see, Sigurd and I were worried when we heard Emil side with Guvania instead of Kau, so we sent him a letter askin' him if we could change his mind or help or somethin'! Well this mornin', I get up to see if we've gotten a reply and I find this!" He unrolls a letter and shows Skávia, "It's the letter we sent! But the bird the brought it isn't Sigurd's personal messenger bird!" Skávia nods while raising an eyebrow. "I an' Sigurd think somebody caught the bird and switched the letter or somethin'! We're both really worried about Emil an' everythin' goin' on," Magnus finishes.

Skávia nods one last time and pauses. Soon enough the ruler opens his mouth to speak, "Get Sigurd and Berwald. I fear something big is happening." Magnus blinks and nods his head vigorously. He takes off into a different room as Skávia quickly returns to his chambers. Within the hour, a knock sounds at the door and three people are ushered in. Only one thing is said;

"We have a problem."

* * *

KK: Huokei, chapter 3! I don't think I have any extra notes...So...Please review, and if you have time, vote on that poll for the pairings!


End file.
